Renaissance
by citrus junos
Summary: Life has always been predictable for Ishikawa Hana, the successor to the successful Ishikawa Animation Holdings. Until one day, she is arranged to be in a miai with Kyoya Ootori, the mysterious Host in her school. After he hires her as Aesthetics Consultant, she is exposed to a renaissance of sights and sounds, as well as what lies beneath both their masks. [Kyoya.O / OC]
1. prologue: life's unknown curses

**small authors note : This story is probably five years late to the game, but better late than never. I hope that with this story completed in the future, my ideas for this anime can be put to rest. Please review and like this story, because I would greatly appreciate tips to improve my writing, even if its to satisfy my weird ideas. This story has migrated from Wattpad, so many people will never come across this, but if you are reading this, thank you all the same. now, read on! : -citrus**

* * *

All that I knew, since the day I was born, was that life, no matter how much hope one posessed, was unfair. Being the youngest out of three beautiful and talented sisters, certainly did not soothe my indignant heart.

My sisters had all set out with many accomplishments, one was a singer with many awards, another was a famous musician, able to compose many revered solo pieces. The third was a record dancer, performing in the Russain, English and many more ballet troupes aroind the world. What was I, the youngest out of the Ishikawa family? An artist specialising in the digital, traditional and animation fields. One thing separated me from my three sisters, even though we were all monumental figures in the arts scene. I was tasked with taking over the family businesses.

Ishikawa Holdings was a massive conglomerate of well known animation studios around the world as well as several theater shareholders. With a extensive reach of connections and a net worth with more zeros than one would expect, I wasn't prepared when I was informed one day to inherit this overpowering task.

So began my life of business management courses, undertaking large projects for the company as well as networking from a young age. Enrolling into Ouran Academy at sixteen was also part of the plan. To network and to learn more about the upperclass world that I resided in.

I was not prepared however, when my father invited me into his office. The only other time he had personally emailed me to see him was when he had grudgingly signed a contract to relinquish his legacy to me once I grew of age. That was not before I had undergone a hellish year of training and tests, wearing me down to the bone.

I stepped up to the expensive rosewood doors to his office, slim shoulders caving in. I hesitantly pushed the doors open, catching sight of the lone figure at the desk, framed by the sun's dying light. With a ram rod back and worn out features illuminated by soft yellow lamps, my father stared back at me with a grin in his eye. An expectant gaze. My heart quickened considerably.

"Hana, do you know why I've called you into the office today?"

I frowned slightly, "I've emailed the updates on the latest anime's expenses to you. Ishikawa studios has been relatively stable in their publicity online as well." My father smiled, satisfied. "I'm glad to hear that." My tense shoulders did not relax. I sensed a 'but'. "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," he says. "I've recently decided for you to have a miai with a prospective partner."

I froze. A miai, was an engagement over a period of time to consider a future marital partner. Traditional Japanese customs that had weaseled their way into the life of the upperclass elites. Marriage was another form of insurance, a risky gamble to ensure stability between the two companies.

I fixed my eyes on the setting sun in the large French window behind my father. Pressing down the cry of protest inside. The bright light seemed to be inhibited by the dark gloom our conversation had taken on.

I maintained my composure, tilting my head, "May I ask, who is it?" My father flashed a smug grin, "I've managed to have a fruitful conversation with the Ootori family head. He's agreed to take part in this miai. You will be formally meeting the boy a few months after your school term starts. You have three months to prepare. We will settle on a later date."

My curiosity was aroused, as I leant forward, nails digging into my clenched palms. "His name?" My father sent a dismissive glance, "Kyoya Ootori, the third son. The Ootori family head might be his role one day. Now please. Leave my office, I have some matter to settle that require privacy."

I stiffly got up, bowing and leaving silently. The cold gust of air that shut the door matched my mind. I stonily made my way back to my personal art studio. My shoes noiselessly pounding against the tiles as I strode away. All I knew, since the day after my sixteenth birthday, was that I was in a miai with Kyoya Ootori, who I had never met. Life indeed, was unfair.


	2. 1 : deal with the devil

**I promise that this will be longer as time permits : right now i'm swimming in time so hooray, long updates! enjoy! remember, the slow burn is also the most satisfying. I absolutely dislike using unrealistic relationships or tropes as much as i can. It often romanticizes different aspects of life that shouldn't be. thank you. -citrus**

* * *

Ouran Academy had been a pleasant surprise for me. Having enrolled into the ostentatious school with my best friend Tachibana Chiyoko, the disparity between our former school and Academy was mitigated greatly. A year ago, there was a great upset that sparked many changes in Ouran Academy's razor sharp ruling. A female honors student, had been exposed as a cross dresser in the famed Ouran Host Club. The freedom of clothing choice was brought up in arms from both students, introducing more relaxed laws on what could or could not be worn in the Academy.

There were also many ladies who insisted that learning what was acceptable to wear for daily life was going to be beneficial in their learning and general disposition. Thus, Ouran Academy students were allowed to make minute changes to their uniform that did not compromise basic rules. The male students however, did not put up as much noise and were fine with maintaining the original uniform.

Thus, girls wearing diverse day dresses were a common occurrence in Ouran Academy. I had managed to stay safely in the background, wearing a constant color scheme of blues and greys. Chiyoko loved to dress up and spent many hours deciding what to wear for the next month, keeping afloat with the trends. Of course, I relied on her and mostly myself to make sure what I wore did not go out of fashion. My father would never forgive me if there were whispers about the company.

Even so, one day after school, Chiyoko had appeared with freshly applied makeup, and a mind melting pout. "Please, let's go to the host club today!" I frowned, elbows up in paint, busy slathering shades of yellow onto the red canvas, creating varying shades of orange. I had stayed back at school to finish up a project that was due next month.

"The Host Club?", I groaned. "I don't think I have time, this baby is due next month." Chiyoko pouted even more, "I wasted twenty minutes to reapply my makeup, I'm gonna have to put my foot down on this one!" She sighed, tapping her foot rapidly against the floor, "By the way, the Host Club opens in five minutes. You have two minutes to decide whether to go or not."

I raised a brow, "This is a life threatening situation, _huh_?" Chiyoko groaned, foot tapping even faster, "You'll have fun!" I sighed, relenting, "I remember half a year ago you were promising me to focus on our _studies_ together. Look where that got us." Chiyoko rolled her eyes, pulling on her peach dyed locks, watching me pack up my paints. "We have three minutes to run to the music hall."

I put the paints in my bag. "Two minutes to go," she called from the doorway. "I'm coming, I'm coming!", I growled, slinging my satchel over my shoulder. I had not washed my hands yet. This was going _really_ well for me. "_One minute_!", she cried.

I felt gravity work against me as I was tugged through the hallways, short hair blowing in my face. I spat out the dark brown strands that had found their way on my lips as I straightened my back. Girls of every kind stood anxiously outside the Club Room.

I scraped anxiously at the paint stains on my hands, raking through my messy hair. My shoulder length waves did not respond well and still had many cowlicks despite my desperate attempts to neaten it. Just then, the doors to the Club Room opened, bringing with it the fresh scent of roses. The girls around us screamed and rushed in, leaving an indignant Chiyoko fuming alongside me.

"Come on, Hana," she scowled, grabbing my elbow and resolutely walking towards the alarmingly attractive individuals stood around the music room, surrounded by chattering girls.

The music room was adorned with chandeliers and the rich scent of tea and roses. Classical music played from hidden speakers, truly a playground for the rich and famous girls and boys to cavort around and enjoy tea and flirtation to boot. I succeeded in melting into the background as I always did, at a loss of what to do. Chiyoko had told me to approach a Host that I wanted to spend the year with, before she had flitted towards the Princely like Head of the Host Club. That did nothing to abate the disaster at hand.

The blond, violet eyed Tamaki had his arms around a girl, loudly proclaiming cheesy lines, not too far away from two twins committing a sinful act of twincest. A dark haired girl in a male's school uniform leaned confidently towards a swooning girl. The fifth... the fifth?

"Good afternoon, Miss Ishikawa," a low voice resounded behind me. I bit my lip, scared to turn around. Footsteps echoed on the highly reflective dance floor, as I stared at the floor passionately. I knew who that voice was. The problem was, I had never talked to him before this moment.

I reluctantly looked up, meeting the dark eyes belonging to the Vice President of the Host Club. Kyoya Ootori. "I am Honoured to meet you too, Ootori Sempai," I bowed, hands pressing into my art bag's handle.

"I believed we've never formerly met, have we? Even though I believe you are doing well with preparing to take over Ishikawa Animation Holdings?" His icy gaze cuts through mine. Of course he knows that I'm an heir to the company. I've done as much research on him as he probably has on me.

I smile slightly, "Ishikawa Holdings has always been the pride and joy of my father's. It is only appropriate for me to meet his expectations, but I am grateful that you inquired." Ootori's attractive features are marred by an devilish grin, "Have you come here to engage in our Club's services?" I sigh, "My friend dragged me here."

Ootori's eyes scrutinize me, before continuing the awkward conversation, "That is fine, in fact, I was looking for you." I freeze, "You were?" We had never exchanged words or initiated contact for the past two months after the miai announcement. What would he need now?" Ootori smiled, albeit as genuine as plastic. "I would like to hire you. A business proposition, if you will."

I relax, business was my specialty, after art, almost like water off a duck's back. "I want you to be the club's Aesthetics Consultant. You will provide advice and ideas on how to set up the different themes that I will assign you to furnish the Host Club's designated venues. You will also be tasked with several other jobs such as advertisement consultant, animating several videos for sale, the like."

Slipping into business mode was like turning a switch, my gaze becoming piercing and my back straightened. Business forced one to become more sharp and on one's toes.

I nod, "How will I profit off of this?" Ootori smiles, "Of course, you will have a 10% cut of the earnings. Not to mention free refreshments, allowance of free time, privileges such as free access to club member exclusive events, so on." My mind whirred as I processed the chunk of information. Admittedly, my father had given me more time to enjoy myself for the last few years of high school, plus I would be earning quite a large sum from this venture. I pursed my lips in thought, considering the pros and cons. Also, allowance of free time, was he planning to work me to the bone?

Suddenly, an inner voice floated into my head, "You'll get to spend more time with him...you'd like that don't you?" I fought the slight blush dusting my cheeks, looking up into his enigmatic eyes, "I want fifteen percent of the cut. Five percent more off the club's income won't hurt." Might as well ask for as much as possible, being opportunistic didn't hurt either.

Ootori's brows raised a little, before his lips curled up into a devious grin. "Deal. I will print the paperwork out right now. Several documents and assignments will be sent over via email too. It will be most beneficial to return tomorrow and stay back to discuss an upcoming project of mine."

I smiled frostily, formal smile sliding into place, like an automatic mechanism. There was still a niggling litutle sense of doubt however. I bit the bullet and tentatively asked him, "Ootori Sempai, May I ask, why did you select me? Surely there are more appropriate people to call up and collaborate with."

Ootori's eyes seemed to flash an unreadable light, "From what the reports have said, you possess a strong work ethic, good morals and an outstanding resume that demands to be acknowledged. Furthermore, this miai-" Kyoya pauses, glancing towards the crowd of girls and boys a few meters away. "I believe that it would be in our best interests to work with each other, both parties will have much to benefit from this partnership."

I frowned slightly, what was he going to say about the miai? Was he going to call it off? Or make a comment on the disappointing candidate for the miai that I was? After all, with a face that did not stand out in the crowd, let alone a more subdued presence, this was simply a let down, to put it politely.

Ootori ushered me to a side table, letting me pull out my sticker adorned laptop. "Let's go over the contract, shall we? Sign at the bottom please." Handing me a long winded contract, I scrutinize the clauses, making sure I wasn't selling my soul to the Devil before signing my name in small round kanji. Handing it back to him, he catches sigh of the orange and yellow specks on my arms. He eyed my paint spattered hands, "You were painting in the art studio?" I beamed, thinking of my latest baby. "Yes, it's for an art show due next month, to be shipped to Hong Kong's latest art show."

The conversation deviates as he asks about the personal projects that I have embarked on. I oblige, after all, talking about my artworks were my pride and joy. Each of them were near and dear, having spent my heart and soul on all of them. My gestures became more animated, like running water, face glowing like a flame. Ootori seems to have no intention of stopping me, simply listening and asking questions every now and then. My soul expands with pride as I continue on about my heart's work.

Eventually, Ootori diverts the conversation towards the club's projects that he has been brainstorming for weeks. This was the last year being in charge of the Host Club's business affairs and intricate dealings, for him as well as Suoh Sempai, the Princely gentleman whom had founded the club. Of course, it would have to be a spellbinding year to have the best experience possible for those leaving.

The nest project was to be held as a Japanese themed Butler cafe. However, Ootori wanted several daunting tasks to be completed. "Ootori Sempai-" I began, before he cut me off. "Call me Kyoya or Sempai. Ootori sounds too harsh. It's better if we are miai partners that call each other by their first names. Besides, it instills a less hostile work atmosphere." I smile minutely, amongst the din of chattering school girls around us, "Then call me Hana, Sempai." He always looked even more hostile when I called him Ootori. Perhaps, under that cool facade he put up, there was deep unrest brewing. Something to do with his family, perhaps. After all, who else would use the mo moniker Ootori.

We worked on the project of the butler themed month event for a few hours, till it was evening and a shameless Chiyoko slinked back to me. Kyoya looked inquisitively at my rosy cheeked friend, before I made an awakened introduction. She had simply stared at him for a moment before giving me the 'look' that only best friends could give. I awarded her one of my signature glares with raised brows. Stop what you're doing, Chiyokooooo!

Chiyoko excused herself, causing me to look at the time. I gasped when I realized the ungodly hour it was. Eight o clock, with my chauffeur waiting for me outside the school parking lots. I bowed quickly to Kyoya before packing up and running off to my car to ride with my best friend home.

Kyoya had told me that he would send the extra documents and arrangements for the club room decorations, making Chiyoko squeak loudly in the dark limousine. "Your love life is finally is starting! At the old age of sixteen!" I glowered threateningly but it had no effect on my best friend. That idiot. She really didn't know how to catch a hint. I resorted to the lowly method of tickle torture, before she had breathily begged for mercy.

"I promise not to make any jokes about your love life!", she gasped for air. I scowled, "Your promises in this aspect are as substantial as water in sand." She groaned, "You got me."


	3. 2 : the 'lowly commoner'

My heels clack against the polished marble of the halls of Ouran Academy. The reflective pastel pink frescoes scattered all over the place reflected a small figure briskly walking, holding a large array of items in her hands. I'm dwarfed by the many students walking by, being of small stature was easier to dodge the taller people around.

A slight glance above my pile of objects revealed the direction where I was walking. My personal assistant, Anzu Watanabe strode behind, pushing a trolley full of items too. She had insisted on carrying the rest, but I had put down my foot. I did not want to abuse the privilege of hired help more than what I was entitled to. Anzu had her rights, and I was determined to respect them.

"Just a littler further, Hana-sama," Anzu called out with relief. I nodded, laboriously pressing down onto the music room door handles with my pinky finger, pushing it open with my hip. Soft classical music played on the hidden speakers in the room as a whiff of scented roses hit me in the face. Wrinkling my nose, I nodded to Anzu as she bowed and left the room promptly. "The car will be waiting when you are ready, Hana-sama." I smiled widely, even though it was obstructed by the numerous objects piled into my arms. "Thank you very much, Anzu-san." She left to complete her own personal errands, awaiting my message to leave.

I turned back to the Clubroom, noticing the awkward silence. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off my arms as a tall boy, dressed in a simple business attire, lifted it and put it onto the floor. So this was the famous Morinozuka-sempai. If he was here, then...

"Hello, Hana-chan! I'm Hani!" A small sweet voice echoed next to him and I looked down to find a cute boy standing next to his stoic friend. Haninozuka-sempai, Morinozuka-sempai. It's an honor to meet you," I bowed, dusting off the paint flecks on my skirt quickly. Hani insisted on me calling them by their first names, which I acquiesced, only after I obtained Mori's silent permission.

"What brings this princess to our club?", Suoh-sempai swooped in with an array of moe flowers simply radiating from his body, not unlike Hani-sempai's aura. "Such a beautiful face, I'll never forget your radiance!" My jaw dropped. I literally was here yesterday. Did he even realize?

"Oh, Hana-chan, it's nice to see you again!", the dark haired sempai smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily. Suoh-sempai gaped in horror, "She came to our club before?" I raised my brows slightly in amusement, watching the whole scene play out. "Haru-chan. It's nice to see you too!", I grinned at my friend.

I had met her once, on the first few days of school where I had wanted to know the best angle to paint the school during sunset and had gotten lost among the glittering halls. Haruhi had gone up to me and kindly gave the directions to the school car park. Since then we had remained good friends. Her calm, level demeanor neutralised my slightly passive aggressive, introverted one.

"Oh, you know who Haruhi is?" A cocky sounding voice wafted over, as an auburn haired twin sauntered over, arms linked with another boy, his brother. "You're a filthy commoner too?", his brother cheekily continued, devious smiles pasted perfectly on both. Haruhi waved to both of the twins, giving me a quick introduction. Tamaki is still sulking in the corner for not being able to entertain a 'Princess' properly.

While Hani and Mori sempais tuck into decadent slices of cake, the twins are still surrounding me, eyeing me with disdain. "You look like a commoner," Hikaru begun, "Your dress sense is as disgusting as a commoner," Kaoru continued, making a face at my wrinkled dark blue dress. "You even act like an uncivilized lowlife to boot!", both of them chimed at the same time. I felt my warm smile slip into a cold one as my eyes curved up into crescents. The room's temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Then obviously, you two have no concept of what class even is," a dry voice countered behind me before I could retort. I whirled around to lock gazes with a pair of dark eyes glittering with open amusement. My lips quirked up slightly again, "We have to stop meeting like this. Me turning around in surprise."

Kyoya smiled, as warm as a glacier, "What's the fun in that?" I huffed, looking around at the items that I had carried into the room, now displayed in neat rows on a long table next to a smaller one for two. "Shall we start?", he asks, a glint in his eye.

Before I could follow him to the table, a loud series of voices started up again as the two twins, Tamaki and even the other club members, even Haruhi, started to gossip in loud voices. The graduated sempais had also slipped into the conversation willingly.

I sat at the table for two excitedly, Kyoya sitting opposite me, also opening his laptop. After selecting a video clip, I played it for him. He nodded in satisfaction, "The concept is very good, as well as its smooth animation. I'll write down some changes and additional scenes we can brainstorm on." I grin in pride as I messily take down some pointers he gives as we work on the promotional video for Kyoya's self dubbed 'Butler Doki Doki Event"

It was set to happen two months later and their weekly session would be changed to different sets every week as well as the rare even of the Host Club opening two days a week for that month. Unfortunately, Kyoya wanted a beastly amount of work done. Colour schemes for different weeks, different sets for each week as well as the design and layouts for the exclusive opening and closing balls the Club would host.

Not to mention a animated promotional video he planned to release on their website. I could feel my shoulders caving in under all that pressure he had put onto me. All this had to be done in the span of two months preparation. Luckily I had the devil on my side, so he ensured I enjoy special sped up delivery services and what not.

I could tell by the excruciatingly detailed plans that Kyoya had made that this was not some simple idea he had come up with on the spot. This was weeks, no, months worth of planning. My respect for him grew a little at this thought. I paused, letting my mind drift away aimlessly for inspiration, before grabbing several sheets of paper in my bag.

However, when I handed them to Kyoya to be appraised, the small group meeting on the other end of the music room had dispersed. Curious eyes ravenous for information were eyeing our exchange before Kyoya paused in annoyance, still maintaining a cool composure despite the murderous look in his eyes.

"Is there something that you want to ask me, Tamaki?", Kyoya sighed. Tamaki flipped his blonde fringe, scowling dramatically, "Mommy, is Hana your adopted sister that you're blackmailing to be your slave?" What the. I felt a dense annoyance fill me as I send a look towards Haruhi, who just shrugs helplessly.

"Or is she a charity case that you brought in to be your slave?" Another question from the twins themselves. "Maybe she's here to enjoy the yummy cake that's served!" The sweet Hani interjected unhelpfully. Mori just remained silent, seemingly looking at Hani in slight exasperation. I was feeling exasperated too, as my legs under the table repeatedly crossed and uncrossed in an effort to keep my composure.

Fingers drumming on the table, I watched as Kyoya pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, murderous aura intensifying. Tamaki and the twins shivered while I watched in mirth as they wilted under Kyoya's withering glare.

Suddenly, Kyoya gave a long sigh, closing his eyes. For a long while, nobody dared to say anything, while I simply covered my smile with a hand. Should I tell them the truth? It was so much more delightful to watch them squirm. Haruhi had already caught on months ago, and simply slipped me a secretive grin.

"I suppose I'll tell them?", I interjected dryly, mercifully ending the nervous atmosphere. Kyoya did not open his eyes, waving his hand in a smooth motion that implied 'go on". I turned to their expectant faces, even Mori seemed to lean forward in anticipation.

I gave a small chuckle, the truth was probably something that they couldn't fathom. They continued to stare in wait, Hikaru practically bouncing off the walls while Kaoru impatiently drummed his fingers on his knee, Tamaki looking like he was about to cry if I didn't hurry up.

"I am Kyoya's Omiai partner," I drop the bombshells as I watch their brains explode at this bit of information. "And Aesthetics Consultant for the Club," Kyoya sits up in glee as he takes in the flabbergasted faces of the Club Members.

"What?!", all of the, unanimously screech, as if some miracle managed to combine their unified stress and shock into a single cry of disbelief.


	4. 3 : a poor princess

A flurry of questions then assault me, bullets piercing through my iron clad composure. I rake my frozen fingers clumsily through my fringe in annoyance. Feeling the familiar dark strands of hair tickle my face as they fall back calms me as I maintain the formal smile I have on.

It really is the best defense mechanism, I sigh internally as I tune into whatever the Host Club sempais are babbling on about.

"Aren't you two supposed to meet formally first?", Tamaki asks. Kyoya makes a small shrug, regaining composure. "The school term is undoubtedly earlier than expected. Furthermore, our fathers have arranged for the meeting to happen only next month." I raise my brows, clammy palms on the fabric of my dress twisting apprehensively, "My father never told me that."

Kyoya has an odd look on his face, "My father never tells me anything either. I had to access the private emails that he has been exchanging with Ishikawa-san." I glowered, pressing a hand to my aching temples. "I can't believe he never told me about this." Kyoya sympathetically adds, "They did say they would give the miai three months."

And it so happens that the three months were coming to a close soon. Next week was a week of school holiday specially arranged by the school management, after that there was going to be two blissful weeks before the dreaded formal event.

I pursed my lips, staring aimlessly at the fabric swatches messily tacked on the table. "Isn't there a week of holiday for all of you next week?", Hani squealed. I looked up in slight nervousness. Don't tell me... "Let's go on a holiday!", Tamaki yelled in glee, arms wide open in elation. The other members immediately clam clamored at places to go to.

I simply merged into the background, watching them in mortification. There was no doubt that Haruhi would devise a plan to drag me along, she had always talked about getting me to step outside my comfort zone.

Sure enough. "Hana-chan, would you like to join us on the trip?" I smiled sheepishly as all eyes were on me, expectantly waiting. "I think I'll politely decline. Father probably had plans for me to supervise the latest anime they are planning to produce this year. I also have to work on the Host Club projects."

The atmosphere of dejection settles in as Tamaki's sparkles around him dim in disappointment. "Oh, I have homework to do too," I add lamely. The mood just grows even more morose as even Mori gives a sigh. Kyoya adds in unexpectedly, "I'll temporarily postpone the Host Club projects until the week is over." I bite my lip, fingers drumming nervously, "And the company." The bespectacled devil only grins deviously, "I'll send in a few emails to Ishikawa-san. There is no homework issued during school holidays."

I wilt in defeat, looking down at my shoes, "I refuse to neglect my duties for a whole week." Haruhi places a comforting hand on my shoulders, "Hana-chan I'm sure that you can find time for anything you want to do this whole whole point of inviting you is to get to know you better, as a Club does. After all, you're our newest member."

"Yeah, we wanna see what drives you crazy!", Kaoru simpers. "Or what makes you cry!", the other twin, Hikaru adds with menace. I could only nod reluctantly, making a mental note to consult Chiyoko about what had just happened. I sense a chill down my spine as Tamaki expresses grandiose thoughts of having another daughter in the Club. "Oh, my Princess, Daddy will take great care of

"Wait!", Hani cries in surprise. "If Tamaki is Daddy," everyone turns to look at the blonde, "and Kyoya is Mommy," the club turns to the enigmatic devil opposite me, "then, if Hana-chan is Kyoya's miai partner, then who is Hana-chan? Is she Mommy?"

I could have sworn crickets chirped.

Everyone seemed to ponder, before Hikaru (?) wraps his hands around his head in frustration, "Let's not think about that!" My shoulders slumped in relief. Whatever fantasy I was dragged into, I hoped that I wasn't some peasant commoner.

Out of the blue, maniacal laughter pealed from the hidden corners of the ballroom, as the pink ballroom floor opened to reveal a stunningly beautiful girl with caramel ringlets and a bow on her head. "Ohohohoho!", she cackles, holding a small tiara.

"She'll be the damsel in distress! A maiden in wait of a lover to rescue her! To live happily ever after!" The girl, Renge squealed as she descended the drill-like contraption, tall heels clicking on the floor. My smile turned awkward. I would rather be the princess who saves herself, thank you very much.

Renge is still making her way over to me before narrowing her eyes, thick lashes obscuring her bright eyes. I catch a whiff of flowers before she lenas in quickly, before I realize what is going on. It is too late.

She delicately slides the tiara in, abruptly turning in to look me in the eyes. I jolt up, hurriedly refusing to wear the tiara out of courtesy, but her claw grip was pressing the tiara back down onto my head, forcing me to sigh and sink back down into the chair.

The twins hoot with laughter as they take in my sorry form, stiffly looking up at the tiara with a small hand mirror that Haruhi graciously provides. Hani compliments my "cute" appearance, while Mori just raises a fraction of his brows. "It is beautiful,

Renge gleefully claps, along with Tamaki, at the sight of the small crown. "That's a real diamond encrusted crown, " Kyoya frowns in annoyance. He glares resolutely at the offending object on my head. I reach up to touch the precious gems, self conscious, "Do I take it off, it's a bit weird isn't it-" "Leave it!", a cold voice abruptly interrupts me. My hand stills, halting in midair.

"What?", I squeak, hurriedly glancing at Kyoya's shocked face. Did he not mean it? "It looks...decent on you," he manages to say, before gesturing to the computer and the mess on the table. "We should continue in order to conserve time." I lick my lips dry, speech failing me, "Ah."

-  
I swing my legs in the air as I spin around in the swivel chair. My fingers probe the 24k diamond tiara, Chiyoko idly playing around with the make up kits scattered on the exquisite four poster bed she owned. "Are you sure that's what happened today?", she eagerly questions. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, giving her a look, "I'm not a liar."

She snickers, "So you're really going to go on that trip huh." I feel my fingers dig into the soft velvet pillow I'm hugging, downcast eyes staring obstinately at the make up cases scattered around the room. "Chiyoko, my father already was notified about the trip. I have to go."

The peach curls she was brushing with a comb stilled as she groaned. "That old man's forcing you to go, isn't he?" I scowled, glaring a hole into the floor, "Father always said he wanted to best for me." My fingers trace old bruises on my legs, "Even if I didn't want what he thought was the best." Looking up, the harsh lights of the mirror Chiyoko is staring into illuminate the equally severe expression she has.

Chiyoko's sharp eyes flick towards me, "Did he do anything this time?" I shake my head, fingers ghosting over old wounds. She sighs, her broad shoulders settling in relief. "I worry about you everyday, you know that." I smile, hugging the pillow closer to my chest, "I know."

"I'll be one call away," Chiyoko reminds me, waving a felt tipped mascara pen to prove her point. I pressed a hand over my throbbing headache, "I know, I know."

A small ringtone from my email beeps, making me look towards my computer. The sleek screen, accessorized with stickers displays a new message. Kyoya had sent me a new email. Chiyoko swooped over, eyes like a hawk's. "A packing list?"

I nod, scrolling down the extensive list of words. I close my exhausted eyes, "It seems we are going to the new zaibatsu run healthcare spa resort the Ootori company has set up. "The one in lieu of the earlier successful resort?" I nod my head, thinking of the tropical themed resort that the Host Club had once visited before the actual clientele arrived.

This time, a newer twin had appeared, with much more sleek facilities and beautifully run amusement park water features. I frowned, fingers pensively tapping on the keyboard to send a formal thank you reply, "I guess I'll start packing for tomorrow." Chiyoko laughs at my sour expression, "You have fun at your beach trip, yeah?" I groan in despair before sending the list to Anzu, my assistant.

I nearly crumple in my seat as the expensive limousine opens it's doors to an unwelcome sight, the two brothers Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki and Haruhi had both arrived in a beautiful vehicle, with a small fleet of cars behind to carry all their luggage. I simply held a large suitcase and handbag, with a small case of art supplies. Suffice to say, the arrival of the twins brought along much loud laughter and another fleet of black vehicles with luggage.

As Haruhi happily chatted with me about the day's topics, I felt my grip on reality fade away as we pulled up to a beautiful venue. Morning sun rays glinting off a glass domed exterior with small trains to different sectors of the healthcare resort, the beautiful scenery and well maintained gardens with lush scenery made my heart skip a beat. My hands itched to paint a scene.

However, as I opened my phone to snap a photo, I heard a girlish scream. Namely, Tamaki's. I sighed, snapping a picture. However, as I lowered my phone, I sensed a dark aura emerging and a figure in sleek defined fashion emerged from the automatic doors of the resort and a demonic frown to boot. Kyoya Ootori frowned at us, raising an eyebrow, "All of you are fifteen minutes late, care to explain why?" 


	5. 4 : water park shenanigans

I frowned, thinking back to the chaos earlier...

"Hey commoner!", Hikaru giggled as he slid into the seat opposite me. Kaoru slung an arm around his brother, grinning in turn. "Hello actual commoner," Kaoru added to Haruhi next to me, while Tamaki gave the order to proceed to Ootori Sands Resort.

"Hey...", Kaoru maliciously grinned, making me have a chill down my spine. "You haven't played the 'Which one is Hikaru' game, have you?" Haruhi's warm palm slipped into mine, squeezing in a silent warning. I furrowed my brow. Was this the game Haruhi had warned me about prior to their arrival?

There was one thing that I was curious about though. "Wait, why is it Hikaru first? Can't you ask which twin is Kaoru?", I asked the twin who had spoken first. The boy ruffled his auburn hair in puzzlement, glancing at the other twin. "You're just stalling, commoner. Hurry up and guess! Or we'll stall the driver!" As the other twin decisively gestured to the driver, I grit my teeth, releasing Haruhi's hand to run a clammy hand through my hair.

"Firstly, I'm not a commoner. Secondly, you're just wasting time for this trip. The one that came in first was Hikaru. Now can we go?", I forced an ironclad smile onto my face, as I motioned for the driver to continue.

The twins' shell shocked faces are worth the delay as the scramble to find words, but fail. "You...you..", both of them mutter as the pandemonium ensues. They demand a rematch, trying to stall the driver, with no avail. I lay a firm hand on them, with the help of my basic karate skills. The fray of the fight ends as I retreat to my former seat, smoothing my crumpled skirt, trying to cool my red cheeks after 'exercising'. The twins are licking their wounds as they huddle in their leather seats, now quiet.

I revert back to the present, as the twins wince at the recent painful ordeal. "Princess Hana was using super cool moves on the twins! The twins were such a nuisance!", Tamaki simpers with affection. I sheepishly meet Kyoya's ice cold eyes. Kyoya assesses the situation before turning to Haruhi, "Explain." A loud sigh from all parties involved. "She was forced to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game," Haruhi sighs with a look as she frowns.

The dark haired boy's lips quirked in a calculative smile that chilled one's heart. "They were upset that they were unbeaten again, I suppose. Or did you manage to guess correctly?" His onyx eyes flick to me, as I maintain the stony mask on my countenance. "It was obvious who was Hikaru and who was Kaoru," I smiled deviously as I thought of their frightened expressions. "They were just unable to accept the fact that I was right."

"It was just a lucky guess!", Hikaru crowed in defiance. "Hikaru, please refrain from making a commotion," I sighed. I could feel my frown deepening. "Would you like a reminder over what happened just now?", I grinned as I watched his face pale yet again, flashing my slightly red fists . Kyoya smirks at this revelation, motioning impatiently to move into the resort.

"You're lucky I expected a half an hour delay in the schedule. Let's move to the amusement park area after fifteen minutes of unpacking. Here are your room keys." Servants file out carrying our baggage in an efficient line, uniform outfits looking like rows of dominoes. An elegantly dressed concierge manager hands us the keys as I stare in awe at the pristine key card.

Kyoya points to the luxurious glass elevators as he walks towards the park first, "Fifteen minutes." Everyone obediently crams themselves into the elevator as the transparent doors close. The glass lift ascends to our separate floors, the distance between the ground alarmingly obvious with every level we climb. My stomach churns as Haruhi places a comforting arm on my elbow.

"We're sharing joint suites!", Haruhi exclaims in excitement, as she leads me to our suites on the twenty first floor. The room boasts Japanese and modern themed furnishing as well as a soft king sized bed that screamed 'money'. I heaved a sigh of relief as I thought of the 'all expenses paid' clause of the contract. My father would have blown his top off if expenses were used on unnecessary activities like this, even if I used my personal account.

I sit on the soft bed and close my eyes in bliss, before Haruhi's astounded voice reaches my ears. "Look, Hana-chan, this place has a waterfall shower head!" I smile in bemusement, "That's the standard for every seven star hotel on the list of prominent hotels in the world."

"I thought Hana-chan was not in the hotel industry?", Haruhi asked curiously. I frowned, thinking back to the intensive training and research I had undergone as heir to Ishikawa Holdings, "My father provided a crash course in multiple business ventures." "He doesn't trust you to succeed management of the company?", Haruhi's calm and dulcet tones struck the nail on the head. "Helming the company was never something my father trusted anyone, let alone a woman to do. Me being born a girl was a major setback for him."

Perhaps it was the calm and open demeanor my good friend had, as she patiently waited for me to spill the can of worms that I had hidden, but I let my lip curl in bitterness at the thought of my father. "You know, Hana-chan, I've always been worried for you."

I gulp, what was she insinuating? "Haruhi-chan, mind explaining?", I question her in a voice close to a whisper. "You always seem to be closed off at the topic of your home life. I'm worried that you will be as unwilling to open up in your daily conversations with me," she clarifies in a voice that is as soothing as a lazy stream of water. I feel my shoulders sink, clenched fists messing the pristine bedspread. "Opening up has always been hard," I say. It's hard to say more, and Haruhi thankfully doesn't mind.

We grab our swimsuits in comfortable silence, walking back to the lift lobby with linked arms. Haruhi's hair is slightly longer than mine, cascading down to her shoulders with a silky sheen. "I was thinking of having it cut," Haruhi murmurs as she notices my gaze, running a hand along the edge of the straight ends. I shake my head, "No, it looks great!" Haruhi shrugs, "It beats having to waste shampoo." I remember the disparity between our financial stature, scowling in annoyance. "I would like to invite you to a shopping trip with Chiyoko," I say carefully. Chiyoko had been wanting to go on a shopping trip with Haruhi and I, but had no time to ask Haruhi.

I remembered to promise my bubbly best friend to book an engagement with Haruhi for a day off. "Shopping?", Haruhi tilted her head inquisitively. "All expenses paid," I hurriedly add in. Father was going to have my head, but I had my own trump cards. "Alright, we'll discuss a good date and time after the trip," Haruhi smiles, her brown eyes glinting in the bright rays of golden sun through the glass windows of the elevator.

-  
As the elevator descends to the amusement park's level, I feel my guts turn inside out as I feel my head spin. "Are you okay?", Haruhi's sweet voice counts out in concern. As I clutch my head in a feverish sweat, I shut my eyes, with a long sigh. "I'm fine."

I massage my throbbing temples after experiencing the nauseating elevator ride. After a few moments, we arrive at the amusement park section, the water rides all brimming with sprinklers as well as a long lazy river that extended for miles. I itched to climb onto a lovely warm float and recline on it for the whole day, unbothered by the world.

My plans were dashed when they all crowded around Haruhi and me, oohing and ahhing at Haruhi's swimsuit that was provided by the twins. However, Hikaru stuck his nose up at my plain one piece in distaste, saying that "a commoner's air still befouls your whole outfit." I responded with a heavy handed chop to his windpipe, stopping inches away as his eyes widened. "I take that back," he spluttered, before Tamaki swooped in.

"My two Princesses look so stunning, I was nearly blinded by your beautiful eyes!", Tamaki trilled in appreciation, twirling Haruhi around in glee. I hung around at the back, watching Hani and Mori walk towards the giant slides. Water slides and sprinklers that were gushing crystal clear water streams, while the dark waves in the snorkeling features were a contrast to the live tropical fish that darted to and fro from artificial coral structures.

"That looks decent enough," a low magnetic voice comments next to me and I jolt up. I look to see Kyoya in a swimsuit, lean muscles strain against the skintight long sleeved shirt he wears. I gulp, dark eyes flicking back to meet his, "I was on a budget." He smirks, seemingly looking at my outfit in disdain, "I can see that." I sigh, twiddling my thumbs mindlessly, looking at the sights and sounds.

Out of the blue, Tamaki's blond figure crashes into me, as he laughs joyously. "Princess Hana, why don't you go around with Kyoya? This will give you and Mommy the perfect couple time!" I shake my head immediately, "I don't want to trouble anyone-" I begin, before being interrupted by someone unexpected. "I'll make some time in the schedule, I suppose," Kyoya grudgingly says, turning to his mobile phone and typing in something fervently. I wave my hands, "It's fine!" Haruhi walks up beside a jubilant Tamaki, with a knowing grin, "Relax, Hana, we"re all on holiday! If you need anything, Kyoya has given us waterproof communication devices each."

I look down to the mandatory bracelet that the housekeeping staff had clipped around our wrists, cautioning us to have it on at all times. The slim band has a small green light illuminating its beige strap.

I look back up to see Tamaki and Haruhi's retreating figures, before I sigh helplessly. Looking at the frigid figure next to me helplessly, I sit on a nearby bench as he types away with no end. "Give me a few minutes. I need to note some things down," Kyoya mentions, a slim finger up.

I huff, tucking my knees close to my chest as I let my mind wander. I'm really lucky to have this opportunity to enjoy myself, I guess. Or maybe I'm trying to rationalize why in the world I was forced to go on this trip. "Hana," Kyoya's voice wrenches me back into reality. I sit upright again, listening again, "Sorry?"

He shakes his head, "I was asking where you wanted to go." My mouth hung open, "You're really going with Tamaki's advice?" He grins deviously, "Why not? It sounds pretty interesting." I groaned. Interesting? More like potentially life threatening. If I caused a scandal between the sons of prominent families such as the Suohs, Hiitachins and Ootoris and so on my head would be brought forth on a glistening silver platter, either by my father or the families themselves through underhanded methods.

"Do you want to go to the lazy river?", I hesitantly put forth the suggestion. It hung in balance between us, conversation turning awkward. Kyoya surprisingly agreed, "I don't see why not. We will have the least opportunities to embarrass ourselves doing this activity." More like it would be less likely for me to embarrass him. I bit my lip in annoyance as I slid off the bench.

I watched him follow me with intrigue, as I clambered onto the float for one, feet soaking in the warm water, currents already starting to bring me along its course.

However, a pale hand reached for the float's handle and tugged me back towards him. "Wait-" I gasped in surprise before I was sent lurching back to land into a slightly damp wall. The wall moved suddenly, before my heart skipped a beat. I gulped, looking up to see Kyoya's dark eyes looking down in a rare look of surprise. I move away, feeling my cheeks burst into flame, hurriedly climbing out of the float on mortification.

We both looked away as I schooled my expression, closing my eyes for a few seconds to save myself the trouble of explaining myself. Kyoya, for the first time, did not have an immediate retort to the unexpected situation, as I turned back to him in apprehension.

"I was...thinking...", Kyoya started shakily, cheeks slightly dusted with a flush. I bit my lip again, refusing to supply an answer. This was equally as awkward for him as well as me. "We should take a double seated float." His eyes flicker with an unknown emotion as he points to the white duo seater float that looks like a figure eight. I nod, clumsily climbing into the float, as he elegantly slides in too, both facing each other.

The float starts its winding course, but my mortification is enough to distract me as we look at each other in awkward silence, both with stony masks to cover up any stray emotions. Two halves of a coin.


	6. 5 : poolside trouble

The calm waves lap against the sides of the float as my knuckles turn white as I grip the edge with a severity unparalleled before.

My charming counterpart is pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, taking pleasure in my hidden discomfort. My heart is still hammering away from just now, thinking of that mortifying exchange.

My lips press together in a concealed sigh, as his eyes flick over my face again. "What's wrong with my face?", I mutter defensively as we pass by impressive structures near the pool's course. He smirks, glasses glinting for yet another time, probably scheming different ways to make me regret my life choices.

"Your eyes," he lets slip with great amusement. "What about it?", I reply grumpily. If he wanted to play games, then I was going to be player number two then. My fingers drum on the damp float as we are suspended on the water's surface.

"There are dark eye bags under them. Have you not been getting enough sleep? Or have you been focusing on the myriad of projects you insist are crucial?", he raises a slim brow. I feel myself wilt like a flower under his scorching gaze. "There's probably water on your glasses, because I definitely don't have bags under my eyes. Perhaps you should invest in water repelling glasses, maybe they'll repel your unpleasant remarks too," I smile as I shoot back.

That anime I was personally overseeing as art director was a pet project I was proud of! It didn't matter that I lacked the sleep if my baby turned out to be a success. "Ah, but these glasses are already water repelling," he replied with great relish, ammunition at the ready again. Urgh. I look away in defeat as I mourn my self esteem, shattered into pieces. The warm water laps at my lower body as I close my eyes in bliss, ignoring him.

As the warm water carries me along the winding course, I feel the drowsy pull of sleep. A heavy blanket of exhaustion covers me as I sink into the depths of sleep, feeling the warm sunlight filter in through my eyelids.

I wake up hours later, as the sun is in it's full swing, to a damp hand on my cheek. The ticklish sensation inches it's way down my cheek, swooping up to lightly trace my eye lids. I jolt up in laughter at the feathery sensation. Eyes wide open, I wipe the water droplets from my lashes to see a pale hand retract in a flash. Kyoya is leaning over me like a hawk, which was way too near for comfort. As our breaths intermingled, I couldn't help but look up at his eyes, obstructed by those panels of glass, both literal and figuratively. Those sheets of cold frigid transparent walls, that were all seeing and yet, opaque from the outside in.

The foreign sensation of being too close with someone I was not comfortable with was twisting my insides into a horrible mess. However, I currently had a dry throat and couldn't emit a single squeak in horror. I lick my lips nervously as we wait for the other to make a move.

We break apart awkwardly, before he taps away on a tablet that appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of a vast expanse of water in the lazy river. "The assistants swam out to give it to me," he explains as he seems my incredulous look.

I smiled at the crystalline water, sighing. Rich kids. Which was ironic, since I was one of them otherwise. "How long was I out?", I ask. "Three hours," he replies matter-of-factly as I have in open horror at my violation of decorum. "You looked fatigued, so it was only natural to let you rest," Kyoya rationalizes, eyes never leaving the tablet's glowing screen.

I hesitantly touch the bags under my eyes, thinking back to his earlier comment. "The bags are still dark as ever," came an unhelpful reply. I groaned, looking into the water petulantly. Thanks, genius. I push away the straggly strands of wet hair with wrinkled fingers, furiously raking my fingers through the dark strands. This was a stark contrast to the comfort of being in yptje organized mess of my art studio at home, making polite small talk on a floating raft that was meant for couples. With my miai partner. I shut my eyes in vain, hoping it was just a nightmare.

"Hey! There's Kyoya!" Kaoru's voice rings out as we approach a bridge overhead the river's path. Two mischief filled faces popped into view as Kyoya turned around with a composed frown. "And the plebeian is there too!", Hikaru added on. My glacial stare makes him shut up.

"I think it's time to make a splash!", both of them chant. I shake my head in horror as I realize what they are about to do. "No!", I cry out before the He hard impact hits me. I'm sent flying into the warm water, which is warmer than my cooler upper body. I let out a yelp before I feel my face crash into the white waters as water threatens to fill my nose. Gasping for air, I see the raft lying in a pile of deflated rubber above the rough waves. The twins are choking up water as they lay down onto the floor, watching me cough and hack as I climb out of the pool.

Kyoya then appears like a sea ghost, livid eyes searing through the twin's frightened forms. It was a good ploy while it lasted. The fragments of his steel rimmed glasses dangle from his fingers as he looms over the boys. I scramble away to lean against a rock, lungs still burning front he struggle for air earlier.

Basking in the warm air, I watch as Kyoya's furious gaze sends the boys into a chaotic frenzy. A dark part of me thinks they deserve it and I laugh under my breath as I see them run away into the jungle. "We've got to get you a new set of glasses," I giggled, covering my mouth with a hand. He looked over, schooling his murderous look a second ago.

"That might be entertaining," he conceded, smiling frostily. "Let's clean up and decide on a design then."


End file.
